


Что нас не убивает

by lamia_oculi



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:09:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25038274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamia_oculi/pseuds/lamia_oculi
Summary: После битвы за Каэр Морхен Дикая Охота вернулась домой.
Relationships: Eredin Bréacc Glas/ Caranthir Ar-Feiniel
Kudos: 40





	Что нас не убивает

Их выбросило на палубу Нагльфара. Барабанные перепонки лопнули ещё там, за порталом, не выдержав крика проснувшейся Старшей Крови, но чудовищный звук остался резонировать внутри черепа, угрожая лишить рассудка. Карантир схватился за шлем, борясь с головокружением, а Эредин, точно зачарованный, двинулся обратно к порталу, протягивая руки к оставшейся в другом мире _Zirael_. Навигатор захлопнул портал прямо перед его носом, и в этот миг силы покинули его.

Нащупав за спиной борт, Карантир выпустил из рук посох и тяжело осел на деревянные доски.

Немногие оставшиеся в живых Всадники — расплывчатые темные пятна — проплывали мимо, подходили к раненым, поднимали их, жестикулировали, уходили. Доски вздрагивали от тяжелой поступи, кровь, текущая из ушей и носа, заливала лицо и пропитывала волосы под шлемом — вот и всё, что чувствовал Карантир. Звуков не существовало. Время замедлилось. Голова тяжелела.

Он прикрыл глаза, склонил голову набок, расслабил шею. Свежий ночной ветер пробирался под маску, приятно охлаждая кожу. Пора было, наконец, убраться в свою каюту, а лучше — домой, но на то, чтобы встать, требовалось слишком много усилий. Начинала напоминать о себе царапина от меча _Zirael_ , метко хлестнувшего по пояснице прямо в сочленение пластин доспеха. По всему телу разливалось оцепенение, но зато крик внутри черепа, наконец, исчез. Измученная голова нуждалась в нескольких мгновениях благословенной тишины.

И тут на его шлем обрушился жесткий удар.

Лицо Эредина было перекошено от гнева. Он был без шлема, волосы растрепались, придавая ему дикий вид. Он кричал что-то — губы двигались совершенно беззвучно, — тряс за плечи, провоцируя тошноту. К горлу подкатила желчь. Карантир безуспешно попытался оттолкнуть Эредина. Тот рывком стащил с него шлем, нахмурился, спросил что-то. Карантир поднял едва подчиняющуюся ему руку и указал на ухо.

Ястреб быстро сообразил, что к чему, и прижал к его губам склянку с зельем. Компоненты, безобидно ускоряющие регенерацию и придающие сил в бою, становились ядом после сильных заклинаний. Карантир отвернулся, пытаясь отказаться, но куда там: чужая рука неумолимо дернула за волосы, заставляя запрокинуть голову, лишая любой возможности выбора. Карантир сделал глоток, закашлялся: едкая синяя жижа обожгла горло. Когда она добралась до желудка, он прикрыл рот трясущейся ладонью и зажмурился, пережидая очередной приступ дурноты. Когда он открыл глаза, Эредина рядом уже не было.

Зелье действовало быстро и жестко. Карантир скорее почувствовал, чем услышал хруст в ушах, и в какой-то момент понял, что звуки начали возвращаться. Поскрипывание мачт. Плеск _Easnadh_ где-то за спиной, цикады со стороны берега. Мирная песнь сонного города, обманчиво равнодушная к кучке измотанных _Dearg Ruadhri_ , которые вернулись не с победой.

Вместе с регенерацией пришел бодрящий эффект, которого Карантир пытался избежать. Когда сердцебиение ускорилось до опасного, болезненного, Карантира начало потряхивать. Воздух был прохладным, но он весь горел. Куртка под доспехом быстро намокла от пота и крови из раны на спине. Навигатор прижал к себе локти: бесполезный, нелепый жест, учитывая, что он был в доспехе, но иначе он не мог справиться с дрожью, что распространялась от кистей к плечам. От озноба начали стучать зубы.

Эредин вернулся с графином воды, кубком и куском чистой ткани. Наполнил кубок и протянул Навигатору. Вода была ледяной и после зелья казалась потрясающей, но все слова благодарности застряли на языке, когда Эредин наконец взглянул на Карантира в упор. Зеленоватые глаза потемнели, зрачки сузились до почти невидимых точек. Ястреб был в бешенстве. И молчал, что было еще опаснее.

Гнев предводителя _Dearg Ruadhri_ был страшен, но не шел ни в какое сравнение с леденящим чувством, что меньше часа назад — или вечность назад, — заставило Карантира быстро среагировать, открыть портал и непочтительно схватить командира, чтобы доставить обратно на Нагльфар. С ужасом, близким к панике.

Карантир наклонил голову, внимательно глядя в лицо Эредина. Подметил чуть опущенные веки, легкую скованность в линии плеч, тень многодневной усталости в мерцающих глазах. От него пахло тем же зельем — стало быть, и для него магический крик не прошел без следа. Сколько лет Эредин гоняется за _Zirael_? В который раз терпит поражение? Сколько еще поражений сможет вынести его гордость?

Карантир на миг прикрыл глаза. Сделал вдох. И решился.

— Я знаю, что нарушил субординацию, — заметил он сквозь стиснутые зубы, безуспешно пытаясь придать голосу миролюбивость.

— Ты прав, Навигатор, — прорычал Эредин. — Хорошо, что ты это понимаешь. Объяснись, пока я не свернул тебе шею.

— _Zirael_ убила бы тебя, если бы я этого не сделал.

— _Zirael_ ничего не может без своих друзей, бестолковых и жалких, как и она сама. Ей не сбежать от меня, сколько бы она не пряталась. И лучше бы тебе не мешать мне, — глаза Эредина сверкнули. Он снял латную перчатку и, смочив тряпку остатками воды, принялся стирать кровь, покрывающую нижнюю часть лица Карантира. Вопреки тону голоса, движения были осторожными и не причиняли неудобств. Навигатор прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь редким проявлением заботы. Ястреб проворчал чуть спокойнее: — Надеюсь, ты не забыл свое место.

Кажется, буря прошла стороной. Карантир потер зудящее ухо суетливым движением, напомнив самому себе подбитое насекомое.

— Не забыл, — согласился он, покачав головой. Поморщился от вспыхнувшей в висках боли.

— Да что с тобой такое, — Эредин окинул его пристальным взглядом. — Это из-за _Zirael_? Или чародеек? Или… — рука с окровавленной тряпкой замерла над щекой Карантира. — Ты ранен? Она ранила тебя? Отвечай.

Карантир отвел взгляд. Эредин, отбросив тряпку, хлопнул по борту над его ухом: он умел быть настойчивым. Голова взорвалась болью. Карантир прикусил щеку, сдерживая стон.

— Всего понемногу.

— Почему зелье не подействовало? — Эредин потряс его за плечо. — Что ты принял до портала?

— Ничего. Оно не так на меня действует.

— Не говори, что я случайно отравил ещё и тебя.

Карантир моргнул. Затем до него дошло. И правда.

— Как прикажешь, мой Король, — Карантир издал хриплый смешок, похожий на карканье. Лицо Эредина застыло. Карантир поспешил добавить: — Это не убьет меня. Все пройдет через пару часов.

Эредин отрывисто кивнул. Он смотрел слишком пристально.

— Спасибо, — пробормотал Навигатор. — За воду.

— Пожалуйста.

— Тебе не обязательно этим заниматься.

— Может быть, я хочу этим заниматься. Только надо подрезать нашей птичке крылья и посадить её в клетку.

Он говорил то же самое, валяясь в постели с лихорадкой после того, как _Zirael_ ткнула его мечом в бедро и выбросила в реку. Он был сильным. Он, лишенный даже намека на магические способности, смог противостоять крику _Zirael_ дольше, чем кто-либо из Всадников. И он всегда шел к цели, игнорируя все препятствия. Схватит ли Ястреб Ласточку? Она была особенной. Она всегда ускользала.

— В третий раз она не улетит, — проговорил Эредин медленно, будто пытаясь убедить самого себя.

Он заправил окровавленную прядь Карантиру за ухо, скользнул пальцем по скуле. Озноб почти утих. Слабость от потери крови подавила эффект зелья, но это было на руку. Холод был лучше тревоги и жара. Карантир не хотел бы умереть, подобно предыдущему Королю Ольх, от остановки сердца.

Ладонь Эредина медленно скользила по влажным от пота и крови волосам, по шее, по лицу. Осторожные движения говорили больше, чем сам Эредин сказал ему за последнее десятилетие. Да это и не требовалось. Достаточно было, что тот пришел.

— Не улетит, — кивнул Карантир, и в этот миг на берегу пронзительно закричали чайки.

Многокрылая стая забила крыльями и полетела к горизонту, на мгновение закрыв луну. В глазах Эредина отразился серебряный отблеск. Как от ведьмачьего меча.

 _Третий раз будет последним,_ пришла откуда-то мысль. Карантир вздрогнул. Все слова застряли в горле.

Эредин потянулся к нему, прижался лбом к его лбу и замер.

 _Zirael_ была далеко, и пока у них еще оставалось немного времени.


End file.
